


My Angel

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆頭, 好預兆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 在浴室裡毫無懸念來了一發的CA。小樂的插圖請往這走





	My Angel

阿茲拉斐爾不知道事情為何會變成這樣，一開始克羅里只是提議要一起洗澡，他本想拒絕，因為浴缸實在不大，沒辦法容得下兩個大男人，但克羅里就是堅持要一起洗，他說：「天使啊，你不是一向以融入人類社會為自豪嗎？那當然，共浴也是一定要體驗一下的。」

阿茲拉斐爾覺得耳邊響起一聲嘶的吐氣音，他總會在克羅里提出誘惑時聽到這種聲響，彷彿中了蛇毒一樣癱瘓他的免疫系統、連不都沒能說出口，等阿茲拉斐爾回過神來時，居然已經赤身裸體跟老蛇擠在奇蹟般擅自加大的浴缸內。

真是不知羞恥，阿茲拉斐爾感到跼促不安，偷偷施了個魔法變出一隻橡皮鴨，在他身旁的克羅里發出略微低沉的笑聲，不知是笑他幼稚還是想到之前他們攜手合作的回憶，臉紅的阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己的心跳聲有點吵。

原本以為橡皮鴨能讓他稍微忽略本不該跟他一起入浴的人的存在，但天使忘記隔壁的本質可是惡魔，略施惡作劇可說是家常便飯。就見鴨子突然下沉，還真像被賦予了生命那樣下潛，克羅里自告奮勇說要去拯救鴨子，結果卻握到不該握的地方。

阿茲拉斐爾嘗試保持形象不要大叫，他只是音量稍微拔高了點日常問候萬能的主，接著告訴老蛇握錯東西了，可以的話還請去撈正確的鴨子。

克羅里只是搖頭說：「我從來沒那麼對過。」

嗓音飽含沙啞。

阿茲拉斐爾還沒來得及補充意見，下一秒克羅里就提議：「你也摸我的，我們就扯平了，天使。」

天使抗議表示請認真洗澡，克羅里開始套弄的動作卻讓他的義正詞嚴喪失立場，尤其是對方又舔了一下他的臉頰表示：「我們只是在幫彼此洗澡，很快就好了，你看我們上一次不也......」

「不要再提上一次了！我幫你做就是了！」慌張失措的阿茲拉斐爾為了阻止克羅里勾起他們上回在舊書店角落所做不可言喻的事，立刻應允對方的要求，力道卻有失輕重。

「啊！小力點！」克羅里就像被踩到痛處嘶聲亂叫的蛇類一樣，天使在這方面的笨拙程度跟他的魔術表演有得比，老蛇痛得眼眶瞬間含淚。

阿茲拉斐爾似乎也意識到他傷害到友人，立刻放鬆力道並噓寒問暖：「你沒事吧？天啊！我該怎麼做？」

「你上下套一套，我等等就會好了。」克羅里的聲音聽起來有點平板，甚至用手遮住眼睛，看起來是痛到無法自理了。

阿茲拉斐爾連聲稱好，然後按照對方的指示輕柔的上下挪動，克羅里不時發出嘶吐聲，看起來像在平復氣息，阿茲拉斐爾一邊臉紅的表示這樣力道還可以嗎？一邊繼續跟對方道歉，要是克羅里的人類軀體有所損傷，地獄應該是不提供維修的吧？自己怎麼就這麼笨手笨腳的？天使急得也快掉眼淚了，直到握住他的手也開始上下挪動。

「你、你不要亂動......」阿茲拉斐爾完全忘記克羅里也握著自己的生殖器，立刻顫聲要對方住手，要是等等分心又壞事了怎麼辦？不可不可。

然而克羅里表示他是想教天使該怎麼套弄會比較合適，學起來這樣以後才不會出差錯，阿茲拉斐爾反駁才不會有下次，卻不再抗拒老蛇替自己套弄，老天，這感覺有點不太妙，天使覺得頭昏腦脹的，都無法思考了，全身的感知都集中在克羅里巧妙的指尖，像在彈鋼琴似的，那些鋼琴被撫摸時也是這種感覺嗎？阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己有點在胡言亂語了。

也許是因為天使的手跟腦一起同步停下了，克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾面前彈了兩次普通的響指才把好友的意識喚回，天使有些茫然的問：「怎麼了？我又弄痛你了嗎？還是結束了？」

就像是在車上睡到終點站被人搖醒的模樣，又傻又可愛，好像說什麼話都會跟著做一樣。克羅里覺得心頭癢癢的，腦中陡然升起的念頭就像妄想吞下巨象的大蛇一樣貪心，但他卻無法停下嘗試，這不就是惡魔的另外一項該值得讚美的職業道德嗎？

他一手攬過天使的腰部，使了點奇蹟抬起噸位比他重的好友，而後讓自己坐到對方身後，他的後頸真美，老蛇情不自禁舔了一口，開始可以理解日本人的和服為何都要強調露出後頸。

阿茲拉斐爾顫抖了一下，要對方別玩了，而且為什麼突然要換位置？他萬分不解，不是洗完了嗎？

接著下一秒發生的事情更加超出他的預期，他的雙腿被克羅里抬得老高，臀部就對準方才被自己摧殘過、現在看起來挺有精神的熱源磨蹭著，這件事只發生過一次，阿茲拉斐爾意識到對方想幹什麼，立刻喊道：「別、不要進來，你不是說只是一起洗澡嗎？」

「你剛剛可是握痛了我的重要部位，要測試還能否正常使用，只有這種方式了吧？」克羅里一臉可憐兮兮的說道。

「我可以用奇蹟幫你修好，別、別這樣......我們不該這樣......」阿茲拉斐爾伸手想遮住自己的臀孔，像是在做最後垂死的抵抗，但很顯然這招不怎麼有效，因為龜頭不斷在他指背磨蹭，阿茲拉斐爾像是被燙到似的縮手，門戶大開的結果自然就直接被當成美味的佳餚享用了。

「哈啊、啊......等等......好大、不要，克羅里、嗯！」才被進入幾吋，阿茲拉斐爾已經哭得淚眼汪汪，他印象中上一次克羅里還有用手指進來過，但這次完全沒準備讓他有些疼痛，貼在他耳邊輕哄的老蛇表示他擅自用了惡魔般小小奇蹟解決這個問題，阿茲拉斐爾只是猛搖頭回應這樣並沒有比較好。

「你確定沒有比較好嗎，天使？」利用奇蹟讓對方軀體可以立刻承受這樣的進入，克羅里雖然覺得滿足、但同時又隱隱害怕阿茲拉斐爾會生氣，他誘導般的詢問天使的意見。

「我不知道、不要問我......啊！！嗯、哈啊！」阿茲拉斐爾通常想迴避一件事的時候，開口都會聲稱不知道，比誰都還要了解這樣彆扭的天使，克羅里像是收到隱藏的許可後立刻將天使整個人往下壓，噗滋一聲整根順暢的沒入天使的後穴，只留囊袋卡在交合處外。

接下來的事情便亂了套，克羅里就像是喝高又不肯將酒逼出體內的亢奮醉鬼，扣緊天使的大腿自顧自的動了起來，無論阿茲拉斐爾怎麼叫喊都沒有停下他的動作，他知道天使不能很直率的承認這很舒服、接受這是件比受到神的榮寵還要爽快的事情，所以他願意帶領阿茲拉斐爾一探究竟。

「哈啊、啊嗯！克羅里、水、水會跑進去......嗚、嗚嗯！」阿茲拉斐爾攀緊浴缸邊緣，整個人像被禁錮的小動物般無處可逃、只能被克羅里緊緊攬住、予取予求，涼水順著陰莖抽出的縫隙時順著下一次猛烈的插入順勢滑入天使滾燙的體內，阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己要瘋了，身體的每一吋肌膚都像是點燃了一樣，明明就泡在涼水裡面卻絲毫降溫不了；每一處腸壁都能感受到老蛇澎湃的生命力，他在他的體內、毫不留情的填滿他的穴徑，每一次挺進都讓阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己離天堂遠了那麼一點，卻又離人類近了一些，阿茲拉斐爾既是驚恐又是害臊，他對自己並不抗拒這種事感到羞愧，拼命的想說點什麼，吐出口中的卻只是一陣陣呻吟，在克羅里撞擊到深處連他都說不出的部位時，阿茲拉斐爾只是抽顫不已，挺立的陰莖居然就這樣直接射出白液。

「嗚嗯！天使，你得多學學忍耐......」克羅里被瞬間高潮的後穴夾得有些疼痛，他抽了一口氣後親吻阿茲拉斐爾的側頰，一邊勉強繼續抽插，龜頭不斷撞擊深處的乙狀結腸，還在高潮餘韻的天使只是一直搖頭哭喊著不行、他承受不了那麼多，但軟嫩的腸壁明明已經能吞下整根陰莖而不覺痛苦，克羅里加快速度像是要證明天使所言不實，透明的黏液不斷從馬眼泌出潤澤腸壁，他的奇蹟足以讓洗澡水不會干擾黏液所能達到的效果，又能讓天使享受到額外的感覺，他真是一個盡責的男朋友，克羅里這麼想。

「哈啊、啊......你不、不能這樣......太超過、太過了，我不能再射了......」淚水在猛烈的撞擊像斷線的珍珠不斷從阿茲拉斐爾眼角擠落，他一點都不想知道為什麼老蛇比自己還了解他的身體，不到幾下的時間，原本疲軟的陰莖又因為後穴過於強烈的快感而復甦，他覺得嗓子被自己喊得很痛，在克羅里壓到靠近穴口某處時讓情況變得更加糟糕，此時此刻如果他的潔白羽翼瞬間染黑，阿茲拉斐爾也絕對不會訝異，噢、上帝啊，如果您不願意讓人類行您所不樂見的事，為什麼又要把這件事設計得那麼美好、那樣令人無法抗拒呢？不、不......他又在質疑萬能的上帝了，阿茲拉斐爾伸手去捏克羅里箝住自己腿部的手，斷斷續續的哀求快點結束這一切，再這樣下去他會壞掉的。

「我不會讓你壞掉的，這種事絕對不會發生，因為你是我的天使。」克羅里愛憐的親吻對方的額頭，狠狠的將自己挺入深處，濃稠的精液便抵著結腸口大量射出，阿茲拉斐爾只能張大嘴巴像離水的魚那樣拼命呼吸，承受不了這樣直接粗暴的快意，他也跟著射在自己鬆垮的小腹上，晃動的洗澡水很快就吃掉精液、看不出一絲端倪，就像他完整承載了克羅里的愛意，對方還扎實的堵在穴口，確保一滴都不會流出來。

「感覺如何？」克羅里待對方急喘轉緩時才開口問道。

「拜託施個遺忘咒吧！」阿茲拉斐爾掩面逃避現實。

「才不，而且你電影看太多了。」克羅里拉開對方的手掌，吻上男人的紅唇。

阿茲拉斐爾被吻得嗚嗚出聲，下定決心下次絕對不要上老蛇的當。

絕對不要！

完

後記：

各種互相傷害結果就是被小樂坑了這篇文www

應小樂要求就給了乙狀結腸啦 ！  
幹翻他啊！天啊，惡魔超級不要臉！！  


[小樂的插圖請往這走](https://www.plurk.com/p/ngaptg)

By舞飛音


End file.
